Thousand Dragon
Summary Thousand Dragon is one of the Break News, the strongest monsters in Ground's Nir. As her name indicates, she's a water dragon with an abnormal body a thousand meters long. Though she's considered the weakest Break News, she's still an opponent humans cannot fight against, even in groups. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Thousand Dragon Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Break News, Water Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, creates rain clouds by flying around, can spit a torrent of ultra-pressurized water or an energy beam, can create a big gust of wind by flapping her wings, Flight, possibly able to raise a barrier against elemental attacks Attack Potency: City level (Sliced off a mountain peak with her water torrent, Strigona stated that a clash between her and Thousand Dragon would easily blow away half of Ground's Nir, which would be City level, should be comparable to Kallikantzaros) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can grab someone with their mouth and lift them 1000 meters into the air by extending her body vertically in less than a second, which would be at least Mach 2.91) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (As a Break News she's very superior to humans, and Beatrice considered it impossible for her to win against it; Boo Boo needed multiple blows to take her down) Stamina: High, capable of fighting an entire army for several hours Range: Melee range, at least hundreds of meters with water attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elementals: The Thousand Dragon is raising a large quantity of Elementals (Fire Spirit Salamanders, Water Spirit Undines, Wind Spirit Sylphs, and Earth Spirit Gnomes) in her belly. These spirits give her an endless supply of energy as long as she keeps feeding them, which is what allows her to continuously use her breath attack without any kind of water supply. Another Break News also raised the possibility of the Thousand Dragon being able to use that energy to raise a barrier against any of the Elements. * Dragon's Breath: By gathering the energy produced in her belly by Elementals and sending it in a single direction the Thousand Dragon can fire a powerful beam of light. The usual power and range of this technique is unknown, as she has only used it in-story when supported by the energy of all other known Break News, in which the beam was powerful enough to reach the artificial atmospheric barrier set up by Reject Sky, and the shockwave and heat produced by the beam were powerful enough that creatures without great durability would die if they were close to the Thousand Dragon when she fired it. Water Torrent: Thousand Dragon can spit a torrent of ultra-pressurized water from her mouth. Wind: Due to her great size, Thousand Dragon needs only to flap her wings to send a great wind towards an enemy. Rain: Thousand Dragon is able to create irregular downpours by simply splitting the air with her great form, creating something like a contrail that forms thick clouds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7